


Irradiated Love

by MrWoofles



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bestiality, Canon-Typical Violence, Deathclaws, F/M, Funny, Ghouls, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Playful Sex, Size Difference, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: A former BoS member finds himself having to hunker down in an abandoned home during one of the Radiation Storms of the Commonwealth. What he finds blows his mind...





	Irradiated Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EgoDominusTuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/gifts), [Zoya87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/gifts).



> A prompt I got from reddit.

Greg "Two-Shot" Reynolds was a former member of the Brotherhood of Steel, he has already made it as far as the commonwealth in his exile. Everything in his body hurt and he was mildly irradiated, luckily for him a mutation in his body made radiation heal him. Two-Shot whimpered like a kicked dog, his body pushed out a bullet from some jackass raider that shot him in the side.

"Fuck me." He cursed as the rolling cloud of irradiated death was approaching from the horizon. Rad Storms was what the natives called it and while his body healed from radiation, the risk of becoming a Ghoul was in the back of his mind. His pip-boy started to crackle as the cloud was close enough he could fill the warmth of radition.

Two-Shot climbed into a window of a house, a few bloatflies tried to disagree with this action and received the last of Two-Shot's ammunition. The house was empty except for a few bottles of wonderglue and a can of cram. Two-Shot moved to the attic and hunkered down, spreading out his weapons and cleaning them. There was a certain zen that came from using a whetstone to sharpen a machete, the cloud rolled in as the incredibly warm rain splattered against the building. Two-Shot tried to lose himself in the sound of sharpening. Scrape, scrape, scrape, scrape, thump?

Something was in the building, something big and heavily. Out of bullets and with nowhere to hide, Two-Shot held his machete out and prayed that what was in the building wasn't a super mutant. No matter how much the rain could heal him, it couldn't prevent death from a smashed skull. Two-Shot moved closer to the stairwell, he held out his blade just enough to see if he could use the reflection on the blade to see what was following him. He swept the blade around while holding his breath, nothing on the northern side, nothing on the southern side. Two-Shot couldn't shake the tension that whoever was in the house was still inside, he slowly stepped back up the stairs. Each step gave a soft squeak which was drowned out from the heavy rain.

Two hours passed before Two shot worked up the courage to search the lower floors, the dingy kitchen and living room was as he left it. Except that the bodies of the bloatflies was missing, Two-shot hoped that it was a passing rad roach but he wouldn't entertain the notion. Two-shot needed to leave, nothing was going to keep him in this building. He rushed up the stairs and noticed that his gear was moved away from the window, Two-Shot didn't live as long as he did by not being careful. He turned and started to run, his legs moved like no tomorrow but he was still at the top of the stairs and his armor felt a little tight.

A sound like a snort of a brahmin just near his ears brought Two shorts attention to the fact he was being held up in the air. He was being carried down the stairs, the large clawed hand holding him would shift colors ever slow slightly to match it's surrounds. Two-Shot almost pissed him as he realized what was holding him, a fucking death claw. Panic settled in before quickly being replaced by his training in the brotherhood to maintain his calm in the face of death.

"Okay. I'm guessing that this monster is taking me somewhere. Probably to feed it's young." Two-shot mumbled under his breath and briefly considered stabbing the things with his machete but there was little point in trying to stab something that can survive fifty caliber shots from rifle. 

The deathclaw took him out into the glowing rain, two ghouls shambled through the streets before spotting Two-Shot. They charged blindly as the deathclaw simply held Two-Shot above the ghouls reach. A flash of claws left the ghouls disemboweled on the cracked streets. The apex predator lowered him and looked over him, as if it had an afterthought. It sniffed the back of Two-Shot's neck. 

"Hey. think you could let me go? I appreciate the rescue but if I stay out here too long then I'm going to die... I think." 

The deathclaw huffed with a breath that smelled like rotted bloatfly. It moved toward a school at the rear of the small town, the building was gutted in the front with only mirelurk shells and bones to litter the entrance. A closer glance revealed two deathclaws that mirrored the color of the stonework curled up against the wall, only their golden eyes given them away in the glowing rain.

Two-Shot wondered what could be worth keeping him alive rather than bringing his corpse, his chances of escape faded the moment he started to looked around at the school, the area was filled with various subspecies of deathclaw. The biggest one was in the center of the pit that had been dug in the ruins of the school, this deathclaw didn't seem to have the color changing abilities of the others but was massive enough that it could probably pick up the others.

"Mmmm?" Even through whatever language barrier, the hum of curiosity was almost universal. The massive death claw lowered it's head to face him, the creature sniffed at him and whistled. 

The noise carried through the school as the other death claws moved closer and sniffed Two-shot, one even manage to snatch his machete away while he was distracted. Unarmed and not armored enough, Two-Shot simply waited with his fist up as the thirty or so death claws sniffed him. His original kidnapper reached out a single claw and poked him on the cheek, the other deathclaw's growled in displeasure until his wound quickly closed itself before their eyes. The matriarch deathclaw nodded and pointed to a hole to her left as the other deathclaws whistled in affirmation as they pushed him toward the hole. 

Two-shot was confused, they had stuffed him in a deathclaw-sized hole but none of them followed him beyond the entrance. They seemed to be waiting for him to walk inside himself, what could be down the tunnel so scary that a deathclaw was afraid. He scanned their scary faces and didn't find a hint of fear, if he had to guess a death claws expression he would call this one eager. He held a hand in annoyance.

"Can I at least get my Machete?" 

One of the deathclaws moved through the crowd and tossed an orange bag at his feet, radaway. He wasn't going to look a gift brahmin in the mouth. He quickly picked up the radaway and headed down the tunnel, his mind scrambled to figure out what could be down there. Mirelurks? No way. Ghouls? Even on their best day they wouldn't scare a death claw. It had to be some sort of crazy security robot or death machine, why else would they send an unhurt human down with radaway?

Two-Shot curiosity ended when he reached a small slope that lead to a relatively bright room, A small generator connected the various lights in the tunnel while a few buckets collected the radioactive water. A dirty but dry stack of mattresses waited at one end of the room, a book shelf and desk with a pip-boy on top dotted the room but the most interesting things was the small glowing deathclaw dumping water into an even bigger bucket.

"Great, a radioactive death claw." Two-Shot mumbled he was far to frustrated and confused for fear. "Hey small fella, I think the other deathclaws want me to do something down here."

"Oh. You are funny. Like I'm the only thing glowing down here." The deathclaw spoke in a raspy but feminine voice.

Two-shot was a statue made of flesh, the deathclaw just spoke to him. A deathclaw just talked, not just talked but made a joke. "I know deathclaws are smart but they can't talk."

The glowing deathclaw placed the empty bucket back under the holes in the ceiling, she motioned for him to move closer. "So I'm sorry but you are probably going to die in a day or so. You aren't a ghoul and definitely aren't immune to radiation like my sisters. I'll probably take your pip-boy they sell really well and our other humans can go get supplies." 

"Other humans?" 

"Yep. I didn't just learn to speak on my own, my father taught me before he passed. A human, his pip boy is over there." She pointed a glowing finger to the pip-boy on the desk, "He was from a vault, stronger than an ox and unlike most of the other guys here. He could tangle with us with his bare hands."

"I'm probably not going to die from this radiation. Long as I'm not sleeping on top of a glowing one or constantly drinking irradiated water. My body doesn't keep radiation and well... I think I might be going ghoul or something." Two-shot admitted sourly. 

"Really now, I can see why my sister gave you to me. You are my human because you won't die from radiation." The small deathclaw rubbed her horns in thought, "I'm Lucy."

"The big scary deathclaw is named Lucy?" Two-Shot snorted, "I'm Greg but everyone calls me Two-Shot."

"Some kinda raider name?" Lucy eyes narrowed as she approached him, her body smelled like abraxo cleaner. 

"It's more of an insult than a name, I'm called two shot because I can't aim for shit. It takes me two more shots to kill anything. I'm a pretty bad shot.." Two-Shot chuckled and moved to the twin stacked mattresses, "So what are talking deathclaws kidnapping humans?"

"All deathclaws are females, though considering how we must look it would be easy to think most of us are male." Lucy slapped her lightly scaled chest. "Nothing similar to a female human, even a female mole rats have tits." 

"I'm getting the vibe I should be running, can I start running away from the horny monster now?" Two-Shot groaned.

"You could but then the question is: Can you out run the horny monster?" Lucy opened her arms in a playful shrug.

Two-Shot considered running but stopped, "How long do I have to stay before you let me go?" 

"Just till I have a few eggs, the other humans like to hang around. The more humans the less infighting over whose human is whose. Thirty seven deathclaws and forty-five humans." 

Lucy moved closer and sniffed Two-Shot, her glow was becoming dimmer as she neared him. Lucy may be shorter than the average commonwealth deathclaw but that that still put her a head over him even while hunched over. She moved her claws over his padded armor and removed the clasp with a practiced flick of her fingers, her golden eyes scanned over his body admiring the strong build that was uncommon to the average scavenger. She had seen men with such builds before, those where the one was with the metal suits, she wanted to take this human and leave him a squealing puddle of pleasure beneath her. His breathing was quick, he was afraid, he was prey. Lucy pushed aside such thoughts, her father taught her how to deal with humans.

"You fear me?"

"You are a deathclaw, I'm in a deathclaw den and I'm about to be raped by a literal glowing monster." The lack of emotion in Two-Shot voice carried a heavy dose of sarcasm. 

Lucy smirked, "If it makes you feel any better, it's my first time."

"You haven't-"

"Glowing Monster, remember? I live here so I don't kill the humans nearby. I get into fights if I even look at another sister's human. So I'm asking and I'm asking really nicely before I just tear off your clothes and leave squealing mess beneath me. You don't have to love me, you don't even have to like me. I'm just asking for a few rounds and then we can part ways after I drop an egg."

"What do I get out of it?"

Lucy paused and thought about it, "Not getting beaten to death by the horny monster?"

"You don't scare me." Two-Shot lied.

"I do but what do you want? My patience is really running thin."

"I could use an unstoppable killing machine that can literally pump out radiation. I give you glowing babies and you keep me from getting killed on my way to Station Olivia. I could use some muscle to deal with the raiders." Two-Shot offered.

"Fine but the moment I feel an egg we are coming back here and I get to demand sex anytime I want it." Lucy said her excitement causing her body to glow brighter between the scales.

"To get a deathclaw on my side... Deal." Two-Shot held out a hand, Lucy gazed at the hand and lowered her head till she was just inches from his crotch. "Okay... Right. Horny." 

Two-Shot stripped off his clothes, he tossed his clothes to the side. He noticed that Lucy was looking him over like a slice of meat, then again the rumors say that deathclaws eat people so it might not be too far fetched. Two-Shot placed a hand on top of her horns, he would have to get used to touching her. Two-Shot wouldn't let himself be cowed by a deathclaw, even one that could easily kill him. He pressed his hips against her face, his cock rested on her muzzle as his balls slapped just above her teeth. He rubbed his cock against her muzzle tauntingly while his heart pounded in his chest.

Lucy looked up at him and grabbed his hands, she opened her mouth wide. The fear in his eyes was almost funny, allowed her long tongue to lick from just below his asshole, across his taint and over the underside of his cock. She pulled her head back and looked at his cock, her saliva glowed on him with a small green luster. No burns or signs of radiation damage, her heart jumped for joy at a human that could touch her without needing four bags of radaway. Lucy guided the human over to the bed with a purr that spoke of silent satisfaction, she crawled on the mattress and held her legs.

"Do you want me to take it slow since it's your first time?" Two-Shot immediately regretted it as Lucy snickered. 

"If you want, I'll be your gentle wallflower." She let out a raspy laugh while steal clutching her legs. "We can make love when you really love me. Just enjoy yourself, I can take it." 

The human took a moment to examine what he was about to slide his cock into, Lucy's vagina glowed the same sickly green that the rest of her skin shared. Oddly enough while everything else on her body was large and imposing, her vaginal was smooth with only it's glow to show that it was different than the smoother skin of her underside. The slit was small enough that Two-Shout could have easily missed it without the green shine. He pressed his cock against her waiting lips and pushed in, his arm crackled from the pip-boy he was pretty much saturating his body in radiation. 

The waiting walls of the deathclaws vagina, felt like nothing he had ever put his cock into. The average scavenger was loose but this big monstrous creature was so tight that he had to work himself inside with slow thrusts. He flicked his gaze up to look her in the eye, her eyes gleamed with desire. Two-Shot gripped her legs and pumped away like a mad man, he wanted to show the monster he wasn't a victim and he would fuck how he pleased. She writhed and purred like a large feline, her body clenched against his shaft with rhythmic contractions. He was unsure if it was the radiation or the body temperature of the deathclaw but he found himself grunting like a beast and enjoying every minute of their intertwined bodies. 

"Take it! You scaled bitch." Two-Shot tried to talk dirty but Lucy was too distracted with the human cock filling her walls. 

Glowing liquid gushed from between her legs and down her tail as she climaxed. Her large legs slammed into the ground on both sides of the human, she drew him close with her arms as he pumped. She licked along his neck leaving a dimly glowing trail of saliva. The small deathclaw was in heaven as his seed flowing inside of her, he didn't stop thrusting even as he came. She sighed as she felt his hands moving along her chest as if feeling for breasts that weren't there. She finally relaxed her grip once his cock stopped twitching inside of her, she look between her legs to see six inches of human cock still glowing with her fluids. It might not look at that big but she felt every inch spreading her walls and couldn't wait to feel it again.

"I just fucked a deathclaw." 

"Unsatisfied?" 

"Most people brag about seeing one and not getting murdered. I'm gonna brag about this every where I go." 

A ding caught the attention of the pair as the pip-boy on Two-Shot's arm sprang to life. The icon of a vault boy kissing a mole rat with hearts around it, Two-Shot was confused at what the image meant but the perks usually gave his body an edge. 

Perk [Monster Layer]

You found a creative way to spread your genes. You can no longer become irradiated by glowing creatures. 

★☆☆☆☆

"Oooh you should see what the max level is." Lucy said looking at his pip-boy, "Wanna find out?"

Two-shot looked at his glow dick and checked his pip-boy, just as the device stated. He wasn't becoming any more irradiated than he already was he could probably live down here safely and even eat the food with only minor radiation. "Fine. Next time though, I expect you to call me daddy." 

"In your dreams, Midget. Lucky I don't call you Quick-Shot." 

The pair looked at each other and chuckled as the rain stopped, both of them glowed slightly from the sheer radiation around them and the copious amount of deathclaw fluids on the human. Two-Shot leaned forward and sagged into the deathclaw, he was tired and it had been days since he last ate anything. His stomach growled and he closed his eyes enjoyed the warmth of the larger female.


End file.
